


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied) Destiel, Bunker, Cas is cold, M/M, cuddles for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is cold. Dean can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

No matter how many layers Castiel had put on, he couldn’t seem to get comfortable. 

His humans skin seemed to constantly be over heated or under heated, no matter what thickness of the clothing he had put on was. 

Cas didn’t like being too warm, nor did he like being too cold. His skin got clammy during the former, and he shook like a leaf during the latter. 

One particularly cold morning, Castiel walked into the bunker’s kitchen, and saw Dean. 

The blond hunter looked relaxed and comfortable. He had a hoodie and sweats on, as he stood over the stove, holding the handle of a frying pan, cooking what smelled like bacon. 

“Morning, Cas.” Dean greeted, his voice betraying how tired he was at the early hour, sounding gruff. 

“Morning, Dean.” Cas replied, making his way over to the coffee machine - where a pot of freshly brewed coffee sat, and poured himself some. 

As the blue eyed man nursed his coffee, he felt a shiver pass through him from the cold. 

“You alright there?” Dean asked, worriedly, making his way to stand next to the man. 

“I seem to be a bit cold. I’d put on a jumper, but I always end up too warm, and I prefer shivering over sweating. 

The blond rolled his eyes. 

“C’mere.” Dean opened his arms, and Cas leaned into the hunter. 

“You’re warm.” Cas noted, wonder lacing his voice. 

Dean just laughed. 

“We need to get you a plaid shirt. Or multiple. They’re thin, but they’ve got sleeves. They’ll keep you warm without overheating you.” 

“Or I could just spend the rest of my life hugging you.” Cas mused, leaning more heavily on the blond, taking in his warmth. 

Dean laughed again, holding the man against his chest more tightly. 

“I wish, Cas, I wish.”


End file.
